


Small mercies

by Eshnoazot



Series: Avengers prompt ficathon [3]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshnoazot/pseuds/Eshnoazot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They told me that you’d be coming," The man let out a humorless laugh, "I didn’t expect that out of all the Avengers, you’d be the most who I’d have the most in common with."</p><p>"I doubt that anyone expects these things, Dr Connors."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small mercies

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i wrote for inexplicabletrousers, over on the tumblr.

It couldn’t be said that Oscorp had flown completely under-the-radar for the past few months, but then again, it seemed impossible that anything could remain secret while SHIELD peered over the world with attentive eyes. Likewise, it seemed impossible that the Avengers didn’t know of anything important, considering that Tony had long ago hardwired himself into SHIELD databases, with a casual recommendation that JARVIS should _‘keep an eye on the Men in Black’_.

This fact was once again brought to his attention, as Tony Stark swung into the lab, and tossed himself on a nearby Bench with his usual lofty expression.

”SHIELD is doing secret-spy work again.”

"That would make sense, considering SHIELD IS based around secret-spy work," Bruce managed to offer before Tony commandeered the nearest screen and started digging through information files, "It’s kind of what they do."

"This is different,they didn’t tell me. Quite frankly I’m offended." Tony announced, " _'Dr Curt Connors'_."

The screen was overtaken with the images of a ferocious human-sized Lizard tearing through cars on the street. He watched in horror for a few seconds, before a masked man dressed in blue and red swung down and challenged the Lizard, before the camera cut out.  
  
"That’s Spiderman; _world’s biggest Black Widow groupie_."  
  
"How old is he?" He mused, taking in the scrawny slender form, and judging the proportionality of his limbs to torso.  
  
"He’s in Highschool," Tony announced, to the horrified expression on his lab partner’s face, "Kid had to start _somewhere_."  
  
"A kid?"  
  
"Yeah," Tony shrugged, "Peter Parker; I narrowed down Spiderman’s appearences and matched it to a high-school schedule, then to areas of activity and accounted for height, build and medical history. Also, Parker visited Oscorp and spoke to Lizard-man. Who knew his dad or something."

"Lizard-man? I’m pretty sure you’re not suppose to give names to budding supervillians. I think it was in the last SHIELD briefing."  
  
"I know, I know, right under _‘do not feed after midnight_ ’" Tony huffed, "Personally, I wanted to call him _‘Godzilla’_ but I’m not even going to touch the copy-write legalities of Toho Co. Besides, there’s nothing budding about him, Brucie. He went full-fledged _Jurassic Park_."  
  
Tony paused for a second, to tap the screen in front of him, and bring up numerous news sites, “He successfully created a cross-species serum, intended for regenerative effects and self-tested it on himself- which, as a _responsible_ scientist _I do not recommend_.”  
  
"This was flagged because of me," Bruce announced, suddenly understanding where Tony was going, "What’s happening?"  
  
"Happened. Past tense. Maybe I should get you a TV, a little radio? I can get JARVIS to give you weekly updates on important happenings of the outside world?" Tony mused, "Actually, SHIELD wants to send you in to talk to this guy. Don’t tell them I told you though- that could be awkward."  
  
Bruce narrowed his eyes at the face Stark pulled, but the effect was ruined by the way that his lips quirked fondly, “Why me? I’m sure there are more capable people in SHIELD.”  
  
"Bruce; the headline in today’s newspapers are variants of _‘Mad Scientist Turns Himself Into Lizard-man, Trashes City.’_ I think you might actually be the most capable person to talk to him, considering he pulled the same Jekyll and Hyde gig as you." Tony hesitated before fondly adding, "You’re still my favorite rage monster though."  
  
"I was worried for a minute," Bruce deadpanned, as he scrolled through the news feed, "Where is he?"  
  
"I knew your big o’ heart couldn’t resist a bro-bonding moment. SHIELD’s transferring him to the nice little retirement home they call the Sandpit tomorrow," Tony grinned, "Wanna come and pay a visit to Cobra Bubbles and his merry ship of lies with me? You can have ten minutes to put on your finest frock. Time starts now."

~

The cell was lit more brightly than he’d expected of a SHIELD cell. It made sense that the organization valued visibility, but somehow he had expected worse- dark cells with cold corners and misery. The kind of rooms that were conjured from dark tv shows late at night, with prisoners dressed in loose dark clothing, and even darker eyes.

The only thing the cell had in common with those on the dark tv shows, was the dark haunted expression in the man’s eyes who sat chained to the table with iron cuffs which had once held Loki.

"Hello," He announced to the man, who glanced up briefly before glancing back down without comment, "I’m Dr. Banner."

"They told me that you’d be coming," The man let out a humorless laugh, "I didn’t expect that out of all the Avengers, you’d be the most who I’d have the most in common with."

"I doubt that anyone expects these things, Dr Connors."

"No, I don’t think so," He mused, "But these agents are wrong about many things; the Lizard is _nothing_ like the Hulk."

"Oh?" He questioned as he took a seat across from the man, "Why is that?"

"Do you know anything about Lizards, Dr Banner?" Connors smiled darkly, "Lizards are cold-blooded; every part of them feels the cold, they lack empathy, lack care for others. A lizard’s brain is cunning, with senses so sharp that it feels like your brain is overloading with sensory input. A Lizard lacks even Anger, the only thing they feel is a cold-calculated desire for death."

"But not you," Bruce interrupted, "I can see it across your face, you want no part in these deaths and pain-"

"But the fact remains, that I DO have a part," Dr Connors replied, "When I first became _THIS_ , I was afraid that Curt Connors would be forgotten, and the Lizard would be the only thing left- my legacy of _suffering_."

"The legacy of a mistake, the legacy of a creature build from DNA that isn’t yours. You have a parasite, at most." Bruce offered a short smile, "I understand what you mean, believe me, I’ve been there but this isn’t the end."

"I’m being shut away, ignored, forgotten, silenced- Dr Banner, I’m not going away on a vacation."

"You still have a chance to repair the damage left by a mistake- I’ve learned that. We can provide what you need, in order to help you."

"It’s just going to be me and a Lizard inside my head, for the rest of my life," The man clenched his jaw, then cocked his head to the side, "I was so worried about being forgotten, but maybe it’s better this way? For _them_."

"You’re worried about your wife and son. Martha and Billy, right?"

"I see someone did his homework before class," Doctor Connors let out another humorless laugh, "I’ve already killed, do you think those I love would be safe from me now?"

"So shutting them out completely is a better choice?"

"A choice that you have made yourself," Dr Connors snapped, before relaxing suddenly, "Maybe Martha will find someone else and remarry.  Maybe Billy will have a new father; someone better than I have ever been. It’s a _mercy_."

"For whom?"

Doctor Connors paused, hunching over in a strange way that signaled the end of the conversation. Bruce stood, frowning slightly as he moved across the room towards the door.

"Doctor, did you know, that the thing that a Lizard craves the most is _warmth_? The beautiful, blessed warmth. That’s all I need now, Dr Banner. Warmth, that I cannot get from even my own blood, the ability to feel a heartbeat- supposedly I have been cured, but I’m still a Lizard beneath this skin. And the reality is, that whoever I was before, plays no part in the creature I am now. So yes Doctor, it is a mercy, for _everyone_."


End file.
